


It's Always Raining Here

by Finn_the_Human00



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Lots of tears, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Sadism, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, city AU, the holy trinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_the_Human00/pseuds/Finn_the_Human00
Summary: Every day starts the same for Stuart Pot. He gets up, uses the bathroom, checks his appearance in the mirror and plays with his hair until it's just the way he wants it. He will throw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, accompanied by the occasional sweatshirt and socks if it's cold out, then leaves his room only to check on his other roommates, Noodles, Russel, and Murdoc.Every day starts the same for Stuart Pot. And even though no day is exactly the same as the last, this day was the start of a series of events that no one would ever foresee, and the events that would render 2D helpless.





	It's Always Raining Here

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!

Every day starts the same for Stuart Pot. He gets up, uses the bathroom, checks his appearance in the mirror and plays with his hair until it's just the way he wants it. He will throw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, accompanied by the occasional sweatshirt and socks if it's cold out, then leaves his room only to check on his other roommates, Noodles, Russel, and Murdoc.   
  
"One's room only reflects the owner's true attitude towards life." A quote that the singer had been told and over again when he was still a child. The man hates this quote because of the truth behind it. His room was a complete wreck, littered with mountains of clothes, piles of empty beer bottles and cans. His wallpaper was peeling and stains cover the ceiling like hickeys on Murdoc's neck; always there, no matter what day you look at them. His room looks like an apocalyptic wasteland, the only acceptation is that his room lacks nothingness. The ruins of buildings and dead bodies in the streets have been replaced by garbage and socks. The only word that could describe both the way his life was going and his room was wrecked, and not even he could argue with that.   
  
Noodles' room was the complete opposite, with plants and posters; books perfectly organized on a shelf; carpet without a tear.

 

The only thing that seemed slightly out of place was her punching bag which hung from the ceiling.

 

This would be unexpected if you'd first met her. Wondering how a short, seemingly innocent, 16 year old could be so strong. However, she could throw a punch and be proud of every time she threw someone off guard with her strength.   
  
Russell's was the smallest, it wasn't much. It was just littered with paint cans and the walls were tagged with his name and doodles of deformed animals. It was dark and always smelled like fresh paint, which would make sense.   
  
Murdoc had the room that no one, beside him, had ever dared to enter. He had never invited anyone in there, not even the girls that he brought home after a long night up on stage or at the club. He brought them to the RV. From what Stuart had seen, he assumed that his room was spacious. It always had a new smell, each time a mixture of scents that Stu didn't really want to know the origins of.

 

Even if Murdoc didn't glare at him whenever he peeked inside, 2D had no intention of ever entering that room.

  
Every day starts the same for Stuart Pot. And even though no day is exactly the same as the last, this day was the start of a series of events that no one would ever foresee, and the events that would render 2D helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Russell - 25  
> 2D - 22  
> Murdoc - 24  
> Noodle - 16


End file.
